


For Byun Baekhyun

by Blankpires



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Shot Teaser, Makeup, Poetry, The man that got me into exo 😔, aesthetic, my bias is xiumin now tho im sorry 😔😔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: A poem discribing my thoughts while looking at that one Baekhyun Love Shot teaser where he has a hand on his neck





	For Byun Baekhyun

The brush that passed on your eyelids leaving them yellow  
Only helped me focus more on your eyes  
And what now? I was already in love  
You tilt your head sligthly upwards I look at your lips  
I wonder if a word left your lips towards me  
If I would be taken aback, if I would be shaken  
I know I'm still looking at your eyes,  
this time thinking, I want to trace them with my fingers  
They would feel as pretty as they look when you smile  
It's odd, I think while I imagine holding your face  
How big my love is for you  
Be it aesthetically or true feeling

I note that necklace you are wearing really suits you  
So does those rings  
And if one day you paint your nails  
That would suit you well too  
In your hands so femine, so soft  
Just like your nose  
You're soft in general,  
I love you  
Just like I did before you put on that makeup  
Before I heard you sing in _Overdose_  
You caught my eyes first  
And while you may not have stayed the first in my heart  
You'll always be first in my eyes


End file.
